Le siècle des Moissons
by Rosalbin
Summary: Les Jeux n'ont fait que souffler sur des braises encore chaude d'une rébellion que l'on croyait éteinte, Perséphone le sait.


_Disclaimer : l'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Le siècle des Moissons**

Perséphone Mantegno vit depuis trop longtemps.

Lasse, assise sur le vieux rockingchair grinçant au rythme du balancier, elle observe le vent qui caresse les blés. Ses yeux noisette s'illuminent de l'or des champs, bientôt viendra la moisson.

La moisson, un mot qui ne désigne plus vraiment l'apport vital en culture, la fin d'un dur labeur. Non. Elle est désormais une raison de trembler, de pleurer mais aussi d'espérer.

D'abord on lui a mis une majuscule, c'était sans doute pour lui donner un air plus terrifiant, plus solennel. La moisson avec un petit « m » n'occupe plus qu'une place insignifiante dans le cœur des gens tant l'autre l'écrase de la peur qu'elle inspire.

La Moisson avec un « M » aussi grand que le Capitole terrifie. Perséphone en sait long sur le sujet, dans quelques temps elle vivra peut-être la soixante-quatorzième Moisson pour les Jeux de la faim. C'est un drôle de nom pour une chose qui n'a jamais été amusante.

Dans un soupir elle remet en place une mèche de cheveux grisonnant, la main aussi sillonnée que la terre de son district Neuf. Son fichu tombe sur ses épaules maigres, elle-même ne comprend pas comment elle a pu vivre un siècle dans la famine.

C'est une survivante.

**…**

Elle avait vingt-six ans lors des premiers Jeux, un an après la fin des jours obscurs. Elle était pourtant une optimiste, pleine de vie et d'espoir, si bien qu'elle a demandé à son mari de lui faire un autre enfant.

Face à l'estrade, la main posée sur son ventre arrondi et l'autre tenant fermement celle de son petit garçon, elle a vu son visage se décomposer. On annonçait en direct l'inimaginable. Là, sur l'instant, deux adolescents allaient partir pour le Capitole.

Les Hunger Games.

Sa bouche ouverte de stupeur en disait long sur son opinion. Rapidement elle regardait à droite et à gauche, comme pour chercher une issue à ce piège charnier qui pouvait se refermer sur ses propres enfants.

Chaque année.

Cette expression ne résonnait que trop dans son cerveau, les jointures de ses doigts blanchies tant elle serre fort la petite main de son fils, elle entendit une petite plainte.

— Maman, tu me fais mal, gémit le petit garçon.

— Pardon mon chat, tu veux aller dans les bras de papa ? proposa-t-elle.

Le petit garçon savait que l'heure était grave. Voilà quelques temps que sa mère lui interdisait de réclamer « les bras », et maintenant c'est elle qui l'y poussait.

Les deux malheureux montèrent sur scène, perdus. Perséphone ne savait pas si cette folie n'était qu'une vaste comédie ou un vrai châtiment.

**…**

Deux semaines plus tard, forcée de regarder ce spectacle macabre, chaotique et finalement bien mal organisé, elle vit les deux enfants du district mourir. Sur le coup, elle n'a pas réagi. C'était trop surréaliste pour être possible.

C'était ridicule.

On ne pouvait pas les entasser sur une place comme des bestiaux afin de leur montrer la mort d'enfant, pour la plupart, innocents à la rébellion. Elle avait des douleurs mais les ignorait, hypnotisée par le macabre spectacle.

Ce n'est que quand les cercueils ont été rapatriés aux districts que tout le monde a compris. Ils ne reviendraient pas, jamais.

Les familles sont entrées dans un long deuil, interminable, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas participé à la rébellion, les criminels avaient été punis alors… Pourquoi ?

C'est la haine et non la peur qui a fini par gagner un peuple encore chaud des cendres d'un coup d'État manqué. Attisée un peu plus chaque année au gré des Moissons, des morts, des Expiations qui ne font qu'en rajouter un peu plus, le peuple gronde. Une colère sourde, bien réelle, qui finira par exploser.

Perséphone ne sera peut-être pas là pour voir l'embrasement de simples brindilles qui se sont liées pour former un fagot vengeur, mais elle a l'intime conviction que cette année, tout va basculer.

Elle siffle une dernière fois quatre notes qui seront colportées jusqu'au district Onze par les geais moqueurs. Ses yeux se ferment, un sourire étire ses lèvres crevassées.

Perséphone a vécue assez longtemps.


End file.
